Yuri
Kwon Yu-ri (born December 5, 1989), known professionally as Yuri, is a South Korean singer and actress. She is a supporting vocalist and main dancer in K-pop girl-group, Girls' Generation. Yuri became an SM Entertainment trainee after ranking in second place as, "Best Dancer" at the "2001 SM 1st Annual Youth Contest", and trained for five years and eleven months prior to joining Girls' Generation. As an actress, Yuri is known for her roles in Fashion King and No Breathing. Early Life Yuri was born in Goyang, Gyeonggi, South Korea on December 5, 1989. She has an older brother named Kwon Hyuk-jun. Yuri auditioned at the SM Entertainment Casting System and joined the company in 2001 after finishing in second place in the 2001 SM Youth Best Dancer Contest. She then underwent training for 5 years and 11 months before her debut in 소녀시대 (So Nyuh Shi Dae) . She graduated from NeungGok High School in 2008 and attended Chung-Ang university with fellow SNSD member, Sooyoung, where both of them on February 15, 2016 recieved their degree, in Theatre and Film as well as a Lifetime Achievement Award and Honorary Ambassador of the School award at the graduation ceremony. Yuri and Sooyoung on May 20, 2014 were also appointed the ambassadors of their university. Career Kwon Yuri, made her singing debut in the Korean girl group, Girls Generation on August 5, 2007, as a sub vocalist and a main dancer in the group. She is considered to be the sexiest and second best dancer in Girls Generation/ So Nyuh Shi Dae by SM. She has had acting roles in The Kings Boyfriend, Attack on the Pin-Up Boys, Unstoppable Marriage and Kill Me, Heal Me. Yuri also had a lead role in drama, Neighbourhood Hero. In 2012, she played the main female protagonist, Choi Anna, in the Korean drama, Fashion King, and received the New Star Award for this role as well as several other awards. In 2013, she starred as Jung Eun in the movie, No Breathing and won the nomination for "Most Popular Female Actress (film)" at the 50th Baeksang Arts Awards. Yuri, sang the song "Must", a duet with fellow Girls Generation member, Soo-young, the song was used for the soundtrack of the television series, Working Mom. Yuri also featured on TVXQ's song, Like a Soap, from their albulm, Catch Me. Kwon also sang two solo songs, "Twinkle Twinkle" and "Bling Star" for the film, No Breathing. Yuri from 2008 til 2015 appeared in many variety shows, they are: Kko Kko Tours Single Single, Invincible Youth, Show! Music Core, Dancing 9, Animals, Star With Two Job, Dating Alone, MAPS, Our Neighbourhood Arts and Physical Education and hosted a reality show about rally drivers, called The Rallyist in 2015. Personal life Yuri resides in South Korea and owns two dogs named Hani and Dooe. It was revealed in April 2015, that Yuri was dating basketballer, Oh Seung-hwan. The duo broke up in October of the same year, due to their individual busy schedules and long distance in their relationship. Profile * Name: Kwon Yu-ri (권유리) * Stage name: Yu Ri (유리) * Nicknames: Black Pearl, Kkamyool, Kkamchi, Cola * Birth date: December 5, 1989 * Horoscope: Saggitaurius * Birth place: Goyang, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea * Blood Type: AB * Height: 168 cm * Weight: 46 kg * Religion: '''Christian * '''Position: '''Lead Dancer, Supporting Vocalist * '''Education: NeungGok High School, Chung-Ang University (Drama Major) * Languages: English (Basic), Chinese (Fluent), Japanese (Basic) * Hobbies: Dancing, Piano, Swimming. * Specialities: Dancing, Acting, Swimming, Reading. * Favorite time: A Quiet Morning * Favorite food: Salad and Fruits * Roommate: Sunny (Old Dorm), Yoona (New Dorm) * Personality: '''Dorky, random, spontaneous, hard working, athletic, humourous. * '''Name Meaning: Yuri, means 'glass' in Korean. Discography Collaborations/Others *2008.08.14 Working Mom OST (#1 Please! ('Yuri', Sooyoung)) *2008.11.27 Mighty Mouth - Family (#10 Since 2004 (feat. '''Yuri'))'' *2012.09.24 TVXQ - Catch Me (#4 Like A Soap) *2013.10.22 No Breathing OST (Bling Star) *2013.10.22 No Breathing OST (Twinkle Twinkle) Filmography Television *- 2008.05.30 Mot Mallineun Gyeolhon - Yu Ri *- 2010.06.11 Invincible Youth (청춘불패) *- 2010.08.01 / 2011.10.15 - 2012.01.28 Show! Music Core (쇼! 음악중심) - Host *2009.xx.xx Strong Heart *- 2011.10.09 Running Man *- 2012.05.22 Fashion King - Choi Anna *2012.10.30 No Breathing - Jung Eun *- 2013.xx.xx Dancing 9 *- 2015.xx.xx Animals *- 2015.xx.xx Stars With Two Jobs *- 2015.xx.xx Dating Alone Film *2007.07.26 Ggonminam Yeonswae Tereo Sageon - Ballerina #1 (Cameo) Music Videos *2006.03 Dong Bang Shin Ki - Beautiful Life *2009.02 Ju Hyun Mi & Seohyun - Jjarajajja *2009.03 K.Will - Dropping the Tears *2014.10 S - Without You Commercials *2006 Highvill Lake City *2006 Choco Pie (China) *2006 Mite Hot Choco *2008 Anycall Haptic (with TVXQ!) *2010 Biotherm *2010 Caribbean Bay Composition *2010.10.27 Hoot (#2 Mistake) *2013.01.1 Baby Maybe *2013.01.1 XYZ Awards *2011 MBC Entertainment Awards: MC Special Award - Show! Music Core *2012 SBS Drama Awards: New Star Award - Fashion King *2013 49th Baeksang Arts Award: Most Popular Actress (TV) - Fashion King *2014 50th Baeksang Arts Award: Most Popular Actress (Film) - No Breathing Gallery Category:SNSD Member Category:Dancer Category:Rapper